


The Start of Something New

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: A/Z: Awful AU #321"Our co-ed dorm has this weekly movie night and we sat beside each other at the first one and made fun of the cheesy plot so now we seek each other out each week to sit together." AUSlaine's ready to be bored to tears when Asseylum takes him to their dorm's movie night. He's not prepared for the cute guy sitting next to him to share his opinions.





	The Start of Something New

Slaine grumbled and groaned but otherwise didn't fight it as Asseylum dragged him along. Apparently, it was their dorm's movie night. And all that meant was someone was using the common room to watch a movie and had spread the word. He had nothing against movies or being social. He just knew nothing they'd choose would interest him.

As the opening scene for High School Music began he felt validated. Let the snorefest commence. Asseylum apparently didn't think it was so boring. She, along with a bunch of other people, were singing along joyfully. Because of her delight, Slaine was able to keep his thoughts to himself. It got to the part with all the students breaking out of their stereotypical roles and he couldn't take it anymore.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one.

"Do cliques like that still exist? I see no reason why she cannot dance and be smart."

Slaine looked to the one who had said that. It was the young man next to him. He had been quiet until this moment. Apparently he had been dragged here by a friend as well. A girl was trying to explain the meaning of breaking out of your shell but his blank stare made it clear that it wasn't.

"I agree", Slaine said. "These plot points are so dated it's like they came from the 50s."

"I bet they were outdated back then too."

"My name's Slaine."

"Inaho."

They continued to make comments about the movie. What was the plot of the school musical in the movie even supposed to be? Sharpay and Ryan's performance was more catchy and entertaining than Troy and Gabriella's. Chad was a little too obsessed with his basketball. And who schedules two important school events on the same night?

By the end of the evening, Slaine was actually having fun. He decided to put the movie in the 'it's so bad it's good' category. And a few of the songs were singable when you weren't imagining a bunch of picture perfect teens singing it. Everyone got up to leave after and Slaine meant to talk to Inaho more but his friend had already dragged the other off.

He didn't see him until the next movie night. They were showing Batman & Robin that night. Inaho was there with his friend again. Asseylum had brought Slaine but as they came into the room, he made a beeline for Inaho and sat next to him. He learned his friend's name was Inko. Slaine introduced them both to Asseylum. The movie started and it was just as ridiculous as Slaine expected.

"Are those... are those nipples?"

"Bat-nipples", Inaho added.

It was the same kind of campy-bad that High School Musical had been but that had been a cheesy teen flick. Slaine expected more from a superhero movie. At some point, he and Inaho had exchanged numbers. Asseylum gave Slaine a wink when the movie ended. He tried not to think too hard about it. He was finding himself looking forward to the next movie night.

Slaine did his best not to ask her about when it would happen again. He would just play it cool and wait for her to bring him along. All the while he was texting Inaho back and forth. Apparently Inaho was an engineering major. Slaine, a political science major, couldn't wrap his head around machines the way Inaho could. Inaho had found out what the next movie would be and told Slaine about it.

_Sharknado? Are they serious?_

**It would seem so.**

_That has to be the worst movie in existence._

**Will you be going?**

_See you there._

When the night came, Slaine waited in his dorm, expecting Asseylum to come knocking on his door at any moment to drag him down. But as it neared the time, she was a no-show. A few minutes before the movie, he went to her room and saw that she was studying.

"Aren't you going to movie night?", he asked.

"They're showing Sharknado and that's not really my kind of film", she said, looking up from her notes.

"And I don't like musicals, but I went with you to see one", Slaine argued.

Asseylum smiled and closed her notebook. "If you want to see it that much, I don't mind sharing it with you."

"N-no, it's fine." He didn't want her thinking that he actually liked movies like that. He didn't. He had standards. All Slaine really wanted to do was... was...

"Well, good night then." Asseylum bid him farewell and Slaine went to the movie. Inaho was there, sitting in his usual spot. And Slaine took his usual spot next to him.

All Slaine really wanted to do was watch movies with Inaho, no matter how bad or cheesy they were. And Sharknado didn't disappoint. And neither did Inaho. They had a great time and from then on, Slaine went to the movie nights even when Asseylum didn't. Sometimes Inko was absent as well. Slaine found that he liked those nights the most, when it was just he and Inaho.

Movie night became a tradition as did riffing each of them. There was Grease (which was just a High School Musical prototype), The Happening (which had to be made bad on purpose), and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (why does Johnny Depp play the same guy in every movie?). Then one night they were playing The Lion King.

Slaine had vague memories of seeing one or two scenes of it in his childhood, but he'd never watched it in its entirety. Inaho had never seen it. From that first note, they were swept away. Both of them still made comments here and there but this movie was actually good. Then came the scene where Simba and Nala fell in love. The song paired with what happened on the screen should have been maximum cheese but Slaine kept stealing glances at Inaho.

He wanted to reach out and grab his hand, but would that be weird? Not only was this a kid's movie, but Slaine had no idea what Inaho thought of him. The movie ended without him able to make a move and everyone began to leave. Inaho was about to get up when Slaine grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place.

"Um, can we talk outside?"

Slaine led the way, taking them behind the dorm building. It wasn't totally private, with a lot of windows facing this way, but it was night so hopefully most people wouldn't be looking out them.

"Do you think that maybe, if you'd like, the two of us could go out, on a date, maybe?", Slaine finally said.

Inaho didn't answer immediately. And as the seconds ticked on by, Slaine wondered just what he had been thinking when he asked the other out. Of course Inaho didn't feel the same way. And now things were super awkward and he had ruined everything-

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see, that you were always there beside me."

"Huh?" Slaine stood there dumbly, unable to comprehend what was happening. Was...was Inaho singing? Slaine had more than that to process as Inaho started walking closer to him.

"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me."

"Th-this feeling's like no other, I want you to know", Slaine stammered out as Inaho closed the distance between them.

Inaho smiled at Slaine's response and kissed his cheek. "I would love to go out on a date with you."

"You couldn't just say 'yes' like a normal person?!", Slaine complained, although the redness in his cheeks said he wasn't too bothered, given Inaho's answer.

"This seemed more romantic", Inaho shrugged.

Slaine shook his head but didn't say anything more. Inaho was truly ridiculous. But it was that little bit of absurdity that he'd fallen for. For their first date they got comfy in Slaine's room and watched High School Musical 2.


End file.
